1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing liquid wastes. In particular, the present invention relates to the precipitation, filtering, and solidifying of hazardous materials in aqueous waste streams from industrial process facilities.
2. Discussion of Background
Manufacturing and processing facilities generally produce aqueous waste streams. The waste streams may contain metal ions or particulate matter that cannot, in the concentrations generated, be discharged into a navigable stream or other body of water. Various techniques have become standard for treating these waste waters, such as filtration, precipitation, and dilution. Standard treatment techniques are effective up to a point. However, regulatory requirements for producing drinking water and for making water safe from toxic materials are becoming increasingly more stringent. Furthermore, in addition to treating waste waters as they are generated, some water sources have already been contaminated from past activities and must be treated to bring the water from those sources to current standards.
Removing contaminants from waste water effluents and contaminated bodies of water is an enormous task using currently available technology, one requiring considerable resources of equipment and money. There is a vital need for new, inexpensive waste water treatment techniques that can meet regulatory standards.